The present invention relates to a pipeline leak detection device, system, and method for detecting leaks in plumbing. An important part of repairing leaks in plumbing is locating damaged pipes. One common method of identifying a leak is by visually inspecting the plumbing line. A person looking for a leak may search for telltale signs of structural damage such as dripping liquid, cracks, dents, and the like.
However, plumbing is often a complicated maze that is hidden from view. In some cases, plumbing may be hidden within a wall, above a ceiling, under the floor, or underground. In some cases, a person may be able to identify the location of a damaged pipe from seeing discoloration of the surrounding area, pooling liquid, and/or dripping liquid.
Other times, these signs may not exist or may be deceptive. For example, a pool of liquid may form at a different location than the damaged plumbing due to an incline, or there may be multiple leaks causing a single liquid pool. In these cases, someone will have to remove all of the obstructions to locate and repair the damaged plumbing. In cases where the plumbing line is a gas line, leaks may be invisible, and the only evidence of a leak may be damage to the pipes.
There are several other ways that plumbers can locate leaks. In one example, plumbers may use dyes in different plumbing lines to determine which line has a leak; the dye for the leaky plumbing line will match the color of the leak. Another common method is to trace an obstructed pipeline with a stethoscope while listening for audible leak indicators. However, using a stethoscope is fairly inaccurate and may not work for quieter leaks or pipelines that are several feet underground. Sometimes a leak is at the top of a pipeline bend, and only leaks during certain events, such as a flush of a toilet. These types of leaks are difficult to listen for because they are not always leaking. Furthermore, these and other common methods of detecting leaks are extremely inexact. Having inaccurate methods of locating leaks will often require excavation and property destruction for identification of damaged pipes.
Thus, it would be preferable for there to be a more accurate and efficient way of locating leaks in malfunctioning pipes. The present invention meets these and other needs.